


If my hands shake has I live (holding your heart I ripped from your chest)

by Littledanceingdragons



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littledanceingdragons/pseuds/Littledanceingdragons
Summary: ***GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE & TORTURE. DO NOT READ IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE IT.***Invel was kind enough to let guards escort him instead of torturing him on the way there with his sickeningly kind voice. He sits in his cell and tries to remember the warm and happy flashes that run through his mind.Gray just wants to go home to that warmth.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster & Wendy Marvell, Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster & Lucy Heartfilia & Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Kudos: 41





	If my hands shake has I live (holding your heart I ripped from your chest)

**Author's Note:**

> I just was thinking about how fucking dumb it was that Invel wanted Gray to fight Juvia & then like destory E.N.D? So I was thinking about how he'd actually go about that in a way that makes sense & would actually probably work if he wasn't a fucking idiot. So this was born? Idfk man don't expect more????? I'm pretty sure I'm never gonna write this again but anyways READ THE TAGS & THE WARNING IS THERE FOR A REASON.

His arms dug deeper in the man's intestines. They taught and  _ forced  _ Gray into something he is not. His talons are new and strong against flesh. Something in him is screaming and crying has more blood falls onto his coat. His hands find the right tendons, ripping and shredding. Gray locked himself  _ away _ a long time ago. He had to, Invel didn't accept imperfections. Ice chokes the life out of a woman Gray can't remember. Maybe he doesn't know her.  _ Maybe he's destroying strangers. _ By the time he's done blood is caked under his talons and up his forearms. The sticky substance is smeared across one cheek. Keeping his breathing even he stands across from Mard Geer and Invel. The King smiles at him. " That was nice. " His words are dangerous. " I loved it when you gutted him. " Gray nods stiffly at him. He knows better than to respond verbally. 

Invel smiles. " Well Ice, we have work to do. " The words make the pain in his chest tighter. He follows without a word. The doors slam behind them loudly. Invel talks while he leads Gray to another room. Another body. Another session. Another  _ learning experience _ . His head is spinning when he gets back to his cell. Invel was kind enough to let guards escort him instead of torturing him on the way there with his  _ sickeningly _ kind voice. He sits in his cell and tries to remember the warm and happy flashes that run through his mind. There's always a flash of pink and green. He doesn't know who or what this is.  _ Maybe it's a fantasy?  _ Something in his head roars back at the thought. Gray doesn't tell Invel. He never tells Invel about the other flashes that happen. 

There's a girl with bright red hair that looks like it  _ burns _ the sky. Another with chocolate brown eyes and starlight stands that frame them. A day or maybe it's been a month, Gray isn't too sure, he remembers a younger girl with long blue hair and bright dresses. He learns more that day too. He learns he isn't from  _ here _ . Invel was bragging about how  _ easy  _ it was to get Gray  _ obedient.  _ He clung to the implied  _ before _ . To the idea that he wasn't always like  _ this _ . One day he hears Mard Geer mid rant to someone else in the room. Maybe it's another demon but what catches and  _ sticks _ shakes Gray to his core. 

_ " Why haven't they stopped looking for him! We gave them every possible reason to think he's dead! "  _

Someone's looking for him.  _ Gray isn't from here.  _ A week after he remembers a name.  _ Fairy Tail.  _ A name he held pride in. A name he fought for. A name he defended. A name that gave him a family. People just like Gray. People who are  _ looking for him.  _ Maybe just maybe he can do the same once again. Gray holds to that thought and fragments of words. He still learns and goes through more sessions but Gray knows better now.  _ They are coming.  _ He doesn't know why he feels so warm at the thought of Fairy Tail. He just wants to go home. Away from this horrible place. Silently he wonders if the boy with pink hair will be there. Maybe the others will be too. He smiles alone in his cell, hidden from Invels prying eyes. There's an edge to the air the next morning. Everyone is tense and they try to hide it from him. Keeping to the same schedule as if Gray wouldn't notice how badly some guards are shaking. 

They keep the act up until someone breaks through the front doors. Panic overtakes everyone including Invel. The man drags Gray away with a group of guards. He follows slowly, not wanting to leave.  _ Fairy Tail is here.  _ Invel smiles at him and Gray wants to rip his throat out for it. They reach a long hallway with a few doors on each side. One is swung wide open. It's not long before fire breaks the wall of the hallway. Invel turns and shoves Gray behind him.  _ Good  _ he thinks  _ be afraid.  _ A roar that makes the guards tremble out of fear breaks into the room. Wrapped in fire's warm embrace is the boy with pink hair. Screams from other members and demons continue to ring in his ears but Gray knows Invel is blocking his view of Gray. The guards grab him and tug him along. Invel blocks the fire with Ice but he doesn't run. A plan comes to mind and before he can let his anxiety talk him out of it he is acting. The guards are easy to take care of. A glance behind him shows Invel isn't facing Gray. 

He ducks into one of the rooms, wanting to be sure. " I am winter! " Invel roars and the room goes  _ so cold.  _ Gray isn't shaking. " You are foolish to think you can stand against me. " His captor hisses. He looks around the doorframe. Ice covers the brilliant flame and Gray feels nothing but rage. He walks out of the room, going behind Invel. In the man's hand is a shard of ice, aiming for the pink boy's torso.  _ No.  _ Invel dies with ice suffocating the air out of him. The shards rip through his lungs and make him choke while his blood turns to ice. Gray leans to his ear. " Easy to make obedient huh? " He hisses while the last of the man's life drains away. Invel is nothing but a few shards scattered on the floor in seconds. The boy is still trapped in ice but he's staring at Gray like he wants to cry. He frowns at that.  _ I don't want to see him cry.  _ Gently placing a hand out on the ice he undoes the spell. The fire isn't there but the boy is free now. 

" Gray? " He says his name curled around such softness Gray's cheeks go pink.  _ Huh that's odd. I don't feel warm.  _ Almost shyly he nods. He doesn't dedicate to memory how  _ happy  _ the pink boy looks just at the confirmation. He doesn't notice how his eyes sparkle with  _ glee _ . His warm hand grabs Gray's colder one and a gasp leaves him. 

_ How could he not remember?  _

"  _ Natsu _ . " He says it with such desperation as if he hadn't noticed the mage in front of him. Something in him screams and tears spill into his eyes. " Love. " Natsu's voice is so  _ sweet  _ it makes Gray shake. " You're okay. " He whispers, pressing a kiss to Gray's cheek. Pulled into a safe embrace he almost forgets where he is. 

"  _ I wanna go home.  _ " 

Natsu kisses him softly, destroying the fear he still had left. " Then let's go home. " 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! Hope you enjoyed the story! 💞


End file.
